


Forget It But Never Remember It

by britishflower



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys Kissing, Everyone Forgets About Mighty Mike And Azure Avenger But Mike Remebers, M/M, Mike-Centric, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Through a certain chain of events, Mike made everyone forget about him and Azure Avenger. He hasn't been a superhero in over seven years until one day he runs an old enemy that he hoped would never return.





	Forget It But Never Remember It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemandycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/gifts).



> Song Is Superluv by Shane Dawson, https://youtu.be/VLijgoZwVo8

 

 

Mike had given up on playing superhero. The world had just forgotten about him one day but it was his own doing that they had. He had a good reason why too but he wouldn't admit it.

 

 

 

So now he was simply Mike Matthews and he worked at a nice little cafe in Excelity, a city that was a three hour drive from Bourning or a three minute flight in Mike's case.

 

 

 

He rarely used his powers for anything big. If he missed his bus? Simple, speedrun over to the next bus stop and wait there. Let his hot chocolate get too cold? Heat it up with a little black laser vision. Needed to get to work on time cause he overslept? Speed fly over and pop up at work acting like he had been there the whole time.

 

 

 

Mike acted like nothing had happened since he had erased the world's entire memory of his days. He was simple now and simple would he stay. After all the day he erased Mighty Mike, Azure Avenger had vanished too. Mike had waited and waited and waited for something to happen, for his archvillain to reappear and provoke Mike in a fight. He still was waiting.

 

 

 

The door opened to the cafe and Mike smiled at the person walking in. Nobody important or that he recalled. Just another person. Not the brown haired, blue eyed Villain. Mike took the person's order and watched as they sat down. He hummed to the song that played over the intercom as he began making what they ordered.

 

_Have no fear, your hero is here_

_My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near_

_I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch your back_

_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack_

 

Mike placed the lid on. He turned around and felt the words die in his throat.

 

_But I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you baby,_

_Give me a try_

 

A guy was hovering outside. Dressed in all blue. An A standing out in white over his heart.

 

_'Cause I'm runnin' out of time_

_I know what I came to do,_

_And I didn't come to lose,_

_So I'll fight until you're mine_

_And if trouble comes around,_

_I won't be backin' down,_

_Tonight_

 

The Blue villain smiled.

 

_If you're in danger_

_I'm here to save ya_

_That's what I'm made of_

_Give you my SuperLuv_

 

Mike blinked and rubbed his eyes for a second after placing the cup down. He looked up again.

 

_Been fightin' for your love for all this time_

_What I gotta do to make you mine_

_Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town_

_If you get in my way, I'mma take you down_

 

Azure Avenger was gone. It was nothing more than an illusion. It had to be.

 

_But I'm not a superhero_

_I'm not that kinda guy_

_But I can save you baby,_

_Give me a try._

 

Mike sighed, picked up the cup and called the person's name. The rest of his day was pretty uneventful.

 

\-------

 

Mike sighdd as he flew over the quiet, calm town of Bourning. He liked it that way, better than when he arrived and it had been nothing but attack after attack. He wasn't going to let it be like that again.

 

 

 

The town had grown over the years, more people moved in from the city and it changed greatly. The schools were bigger and there was more business. Mike lived in the recently built Nighting Gem Apartments.

 

 

 

Mike settled down between an alley way and stretched his arms over his head. Sometimes he got exhausted from flying at top speed towards his home. A person came running into the alley wearing all blue. It was a blur of motion as they crashed into each other.

 

 

 

Mike didn't fall over but his hands fell to the blue stranger's shoulders. For a moment his blood ran cold at who he was looking at.

 

 

 

Azure Avenger glared at Mike "Hey can you let go? You've got a death grip on me," he said.

 

 

 

Mike had released him and immediately shot it the air so fast he found himself in a cloud. The blond did not go to bed or back home at all that night.

 


End file.
